


Blurry

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Panic Attack, Post-Seeing Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a panic attack while she's with the Coven after Tara's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry

_Everything hurt, hurt more than it ever had before. As she curled into a ball on the floor, Willow could feel her heart beating faster and faster inside her chest, the feeling of it like breaking a bone. She could hear someone crying, but she didn’t know who it was. She felt cold, and…was someone shaking her? That had to be it, someone was shaking her around. And yet, there wasn’t any voices other than the constant crying from a voice she couldn’t recognize even if she tried._

_Who was shaking her? Was there even anyone around her? The shaking was getting worse and worse, along with her heart-beat. She couldn’t feel anything but pain. She wanted water, but…what did she want? Holding onto her arms for dear life, she tried to rise to her feet, her limbs failing her as she attempted to._

_Tara. Tara. Tara. Think of Tara. No, it hurt to think of Tara. Blood, falling, your shirt, blood, death, bad, crying._

_Dawnie….Dawnie…Dawnie. Hate, hurt, bad, Willow, evil…_

_Tara…love…_

"Willow?!" Snapping her head up, Willow could see Dawnie beside her, the younger girl’s arms continuing to shake her. She…she was in a room, on the floor…how..how had she gotten there? She could feel pain in her arms, why did they hurt? Looking down at them, she could still feel her heart beating fast in her chest, the beat like a drum.

"Dawnie?" She said, looking up at her with confusion covering her eyes. "What…what happened?"


End file.
